Delusions of Perfection
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Even though Szayel's not completely right in the head, Il Forte wouldn't want him any other way. Light Il Forte X Szayel, shonenai


Everything about his 'younger brother' was over the top, of this, Il Forte is certain.

Watching the scientist fight, or talk (socializing was a particularly large show of flamboyance) or even just getting dressed in the mornings - and it was best if we tried to ignored dinners that he was involved in – all of it was proof that Szayel lived in his own little world of his creation. This world was more then likely backdropped in pink and everyone was as good looking as himself - but never better looking, because that would just defeat the purpose – and every person was capable of holding a conversation with him and no one questioned sexuality because, really, _everything_ went. In short, Szayel was extremely delusional.

It was possibly this aspect of the slightly smaller male that made Il Forte dislike his general person. The world was not backdropped in pink, in fact, it was rather black and dreary, not to mention quite empty, and it was night all the time, and there were people everywhere who were uglier then him, up to par, and who surpassed him. Fact of life; There was _always_ someone who surpassed you. And, as long as we're being fully honest, who can _actually_ hold a conversation with him because he likes to talk and often times babbles about whatever floats across his mind and none of it seems to be particularly coherent or relevant (but it makes complete sense to him) and he leaves almost everyone in the dust. Also, there wasn't a person in the world who _didn't_ question sexuality when in his presence (be it Szayel's or their own) so, in the end, his world was nothing more then a fantasy.

Something Il Forte was very grateful for.

Because if Szayel didn't seem to be in a delusional haze _all_ the time, and if he wasn't so flamboyant and over the top, insulting people's intelligence and their appearance all in the same breath with the greatest of ease and if he wasn't so god damn gorgeous, then Il Forte wouldn't really like him at all.

Sometimes he pretended not to, because occasionally he had the grace to feel embarrassed _for_ Szayel, and Grimmjow probably wouldn't want to be his closest thing to a friend if he knew the he didn't dislike the scientist like he claimed to, but on the inside he really did. Really.

Because there was just something about him that was attractive, like a car accident. You know it's bad and you shouldn't be so fascinated by it, but you can't help yourself, and you find that your slowing down to take a good, long look and before you know it, you've stopped completely. That's when it gets you, you become a part of the car accident (especially in realistic terms because now you've been rear ended by the car behind you, and your causing quite the pile up and it's all because you couldn't help yourself).

But it never bothered him much.

Besides, Il Forte hated motor vehicles. They were so big and noisy, like they were trying to assert their dominance but they weren't _shit _and he knew the truth.

One time, he'd chanced to actually call Szayel over the top to his face. Of course, the pink haired man had given him that perpetually bored impassive look of his that screamed things to Il Forte that were never actually voiced.

"Really?" he'd asked drolly.

Il Forte had nodded, strands of long, golden blond hair falling over a shoulder. "Yeah. Waaaay over the top. And flamboyant."

Szayel had cocked a thin brow at that, almost as if giving it due thought, and then a smirk had crossed his features and he'd fixed his 'brother' with a truly mischievous look. "Well, you like it when I get over the top."

The elder Grantz could not deny this fact, at least not in the terms that Szayel was referring to. "Well ... when you start to madly dissect the chicken at dinner – with your _bare hands_ and while laughing like a mad man, that's a little _too_ over the top."

The scientist frowned deeply at him. "You are very well aware that I was not referring to anything along those lines and I thought I told you to forget about that." The last part came out as a deceptively cool hiss that sent chills down the blonds spine.

Laughing gently, Il Forte reached over to grab his wrist and drag him closer. "I know, but I couldn't help myself. Remember the look on Neliel's face?" Laughter ebbing from his voice, his tone took on a deeper, far more intimate lilt to it. "Now, why don't you show me just how over the top you can get?"

A small chuckle from Szayel and then they were kissing fervently, clothes impatiently being thrown to the wayside all ready.

Il Forte _knows_ that Szayel is over the top and flamboyant, it shows in everything he does, and he loves it. Because without that, it wouldn't be him. It wouldn't be his little brother whom he loved to fuck more then anything else and that would just be a boring existence, don't you think?

(XxXxX)

FIN

Yay for Il Forte X Szayel ... fluff? O.o Oh my. I've been on a bit of a Szayel rampage lately, just yesterday I wrote a Szayel X Nemu thing and it all started because of the most recent chapter of the manga. A drug that slows down a persons body? Come ON now! What the hell! And then the impaling of his hand!?! Mayuri needs to be killed A.S.A.P. No joke. And I must agree with what I read somewhere on LJ; Szayel is Jesus and YES this last chapter _did_ prove it. Aside from that, the chapters picture was of Szayel mostly naked and looking like he was crucified so ... yeah. It says things to me.

Now, please review! Tell me what you think about that Il Forte X Szayel ... fluff? O.o


End file.
